One More Light Live
One More Light Live is a live compilation album by American rock band Linkin Park, released on December 15, 2017, and is the first release since the passing of frontman Chester Bennington. It features music recorded during the European leg of their One More Light tour over the summer of 2017. It mostly features music from One More Light, as well as popular tracks from previous albums. The album is dedicated to Chester Bennington in the liner notes. Background Linkin Park began their One More Light tour on May 6th, 2017 at the Maximus Festival in Buenos Aires, Argentina. They played three more shows on their South American leg before returning to North America for promo shows. The European leg began in France on June 9th, 2017 in Bretigny, France. They played multiple festivals, including Download Paris, Hellfest, Impact and more. They played back-to-back shows in London, England before finishing in Birmingham, England. This was also Bennington's final performance with Linkin Park. On July 20th, 2017, Chester Bennington took his own life. Following this, Linkin Park cancelled the rest of the One More Light tour. Track Listing Differences From Studio Versions There are numerous differences from the original studio versions of each song. Common differences include lack of transitions or guest artists. * "Talking To Myself" begins with filtered lyrics from Roads Untraveled over a synthesizers from Fallout * Mike stated that this was the second performance of "Nobody Can Save Me", revealing that it was recorded on 2017/06/15 * "Crawling" is an acoustic piano rendition with an identical structure to the original, except without rap vocals and the intro chorus * "Leave Out All The Rest" has an altered intro; it begins with Mike Shinoda singing the chorus lyrics over a piano, which then transitions into a full-band instrumental breakdown before returning to the original structure * "Good Goodbye" starts with an extended piano intro * The audience is invited to sing the first chorus of "In The End", with all instrumentation stopping for it * "Numb" contains lyrics from "Numb/Encore" * "Bleed It Out" picks up in pace during the coda until coming to a stop Personnel * Chester Bennington - lead vocals, additional electric guitar on "Battle Symphony", "Nobody Can Save Me", and "Sharp Edges"; backing vocals on "Invisible" * Rob Bourdon - drums, percussion * Brad Delson - lead electric guitar; acoustic guitar on "Sharp Edges" * Dave Farrell - bass guitar, backing vocals; sampler on "Good Goodbye"; rhythm guitar on "Leave Out All the Rest" * Joe Hahn - turntables, samplers, backing vocals * Mike Shinoda - lead, backing and rap vocals; keyboards, rhythm guitar, piano Stormzy also appears for rap vocals on "Good Goodbye". Release One More Light Live was released on digital and CD in December, and then issued on numbered double colored vinyl for Record Store Day April 21st, 2018. Although initial reports claimed it was limited to a 3250-unit run, numbers exceeding upwards of 10,000 have been reporting, meaning more were likely pressed.